Guard (Baldur's Gate)
*Authority |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = See locations |relationships = |quests = |level = 1 |hit_points = 33 |strength = 12 |dexterity = 12 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 10 |wisdom = 10 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 63 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = ++ Large Sword |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 17 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 4 |s_v_death = 13 |s_v_wand = 14 |s_v_polymorph = 15 |breath = 16 |s_v_spell = 16 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = Guard |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = |race_script = GUARD.bcs |general_script = |default_script = WDASIGHT |xp_value = 420 |gold = 0 |items = *Chain Mail *Small Shield *Long Sword |reputation_kill = None Killing authority |voice_actor = |creature_code = GUARD.cre |store_code = }} These guards in most cases appear as a group of three or more. While being fighters in the original game, they count as authorities in the Enhanced Edition – which makes killing them risky, regarding the party's reputation. Locations These guards aren't already stationed somewhere, they only appear if somebody calls for their help. *East Baldur's Gate, Shop of Silence – Silence: If it's payment-time again, but the party refuses to pay, Silence will call one guard, so everybody not paying might "hit the bricks!" *East Baldur's Gate, Elfsong Tavern (ground floor) – Brevlik: If during the larceny at the Hall of Wonders a Flaming Fist Mercenary was killed, Brevlik breaks the deal; if Gorion's Ward reacts with "No one breaks a deal with me and lives!" to this, Brevlik calls for the guards – and five of them appear. *Central Baldur's Gate, Oberan's Estate (third floor) – Ithmeera: If nobody has yet been murdered during the visit to the house and Ithmeera is spoken to for the first time, this will lead to the exposure of the party's thief by Helshara; if the sisters are then threatened to "surrender the items they guard", three guards will be summoned to assist the now hostile family. **Oberan himself has dialogue lines to call five guards, but these are either cut from the game or erroneously coded, so this does not happen. needed *Northwest Baldur's Gate, Entar Silvershield's Estate (upstairs) – Brilla Silvershield: If her reaction to the party is not at least friendly, she will not believe a single explanation given when talked to for the first time, and call three guards before leaving. The same she will of course also do if she's told she would be robbed blind now. *Entar Silvershield's Estate (upstairs) – Skie Silvershield: If spoken to for the first time without Eldoth Kron in the party, this will inevitably result in her summoning three guards and escaping. ** If the estate is under attack, Skie will also summon three to four guards. * Entar Silvershield's Estate (upstairs) – Entar Silvershield: If Entar Silvershield doesn't like the party intruding, especially if Skie is no member of them, he will call three guards. Category:Image needed Category:Verification needed